Friday Afternoon
by sasharyder
Summary: James is not happy when he returns from Quidditch practice to find Lily and Sirius have started without him. (WARNING PWP LEMON)


**A/N:** My first story, hopefully the first of many planned that will feature the fun smutty adventures of promiscuous Lily Evans, happily supported by her lovingly kinky boyfriend, James. This first one has Sirius thrown in for fun. :)

This is pure PWP smut. Please mind the warnings and navigate away if it isn't your cup of tea. Please leave any comments or favorites and I'm always open for suggestions for future stories! The next one will feature James betting Lily that she can't seduce their Potions Master...I wonder if she'll succeed... ;D

 **WARNINGS:** PWPsmut, **bestiality** (animagus), threesome, m/m, m/m/f, minor spit play

* * *

James returns from Friday afternoon Quidditch practice feeling revved and impatient, leftover adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He takes the stairs up to his dormitory two at a time. The team seemed ready for Sunday's match, and James can't help but be pleased. He grins as he approaches his dormitory door. He's quite set on grabbing a quick shower, locating his cloak and the Map, and then finding Lily. His heated blood flows lower. He knows a few rather brilliant ways the pair of them can work off some of his excess energy—

Chuckling, he grabs the dormitory door handle and jerks it eagerly.

The door rattles, but holds closed.

Locked.

James frowns. He tries again.

Still nothing.

 _What—_

That's when he hears it.

 _Oh…oh…_

He leans in, pressing his ear against the old wood. The sound is faint, but it's there…a steady, keening, tantalizing moan.

 _Oh…oh…oh…ohhhh…_

A moan James knows very, very well.

Lips curling into a snarl, James pulls his wand out of his pocket and mutters the complex unlocking spell only a very select few know—three select few, to be exact. The lock clicks open, and James storms inside.

…where he promptly finds his girlfriend, Lily Evans, completely naked on her hands and knees, moaning loudly as she humps back against the huge black dog that has her mounted from behind, and was presently fucking her furiously upon the floor.

James slams the door closed, locking it again behind him.

"What the _fuck_ is this?" he rages. "You arseholes couldn't wait an hour for me?"

The dog's only response to James's demands are a pleased canine snort and more jerky fucking, while an eager whimper expels from Lily's pouty lips as her cunt is repeatedly filled by the bucking beast behind her. Her head turns toward James, those lips lifting into a dreamy smile.

"Sorry…love…" she pants, her big, rosy-tipped tits swinging rhythmically as she continues to rear back against the dog's thrusts. "You know— _ohhh,_ fuckk—how I… _mmm_ …get—"

James shakes his head, continuing to watch his slim, sexy girlfriend simper and bounce as the hairy black canine rides her, both completely lost in lust. And it was true—he _did_ know how Lily "gets". His girlfriend was a complete and utter slut, happy and unrepentant to be labeled so, needing a good orgasm and any helpfully hard cock most minutes of the day. It is one of the things he loves best about her, that her depraved and heady sexual appetites match his own, but that doesn't mean he isn't disappointed now.

Lily had been hinting for weeks that she was keen on experimenting with bestiality. The fact that Sirius would go first seemed obvious, as James's own Animagus form would take some thoughtful effort to manage, but James hadn't expected they would try it without him. Their impatience is beyond irritating.

They'd have to make it up to him, James decides, unclasping and shucking his robes. As he edges closer, hands already at his trouser fasteners, he gives his best mate a stern look.

"Selfish shite," he scolds, because although Lily could not be trusted, Sirius ought to be better. "You didn't even cast a proper Silencing Charm. I could hear the bitch moaning from the door."

As if to prove the point, the dog jackhammers harder into Lily's tight cunny and the girl lets out another enraptured cry.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ Ohhhh, Padfoot. Fuck me, _fuck_ me!"

The dog complies with a keening bark, and James casts the Silencing Charm.

When he's close enough, he kneels down on the floor in front of the coupling pair, jerking his trousers and pants to his knees. His large cock springs forth, already half-hard. He takes only a few seconds to really enjoy the scene before him—Lily fucking _anything_ was enough to get him off, but Lily fucking a _dog,_ being totally dominated by the animal? Hell, it was perfect. Nearly too much. With one hand, James gives his smooth staff a few good tugs, the tip already pearling precum. With the other, he grabs a fistful of his girlfriend's hair and leads her straight to his growing erection.

"No need for the Silencing Charm now," he says. "We'll keep your mouth busy."

He thrusts his hips forward, jamming his cock into Lily's mouth.

"Mm- _mph_!" she huffs.

James grins and shoves harder.

"That's it, love. Down your throat, bitch. _Fuck._ " He clenches his hands tighter in her red hair, guiding along in the enthusiastic bobbing motions she's already embracing. He closes his eyes and pumps. _Hell, yes._ He loves her mouth. He has to crouch a bit lower to accommodate the dog still pounding away at her pussy, but sharing is part of the appeal. Her mouth feels like a molten hot clamp around his cock, her tight suction as she sucks and slurps him down a blissful sensation.

He doesn't want to be gentle—they started without him, and she deserves to be punished—but the harder he fucks her face, the more delighted Lily becomes. He tries to gag her for a good few minutes, but it's no use. She takes his cock eagerly, choking only slightly as he thrusts in and out. His heavy balls slap against her chin. She salivates all over his knob, trails of saliva gathering around her mouth. Padfoot still humps away in doggy ecstasy. James loves imagining the canine cock jerking in and out of Lily's tight cunny, loves watching his mate breed her like the bitch she is. Large portions of Lily's back and thighs are covered in scratches from the dog's paws, and lines of spit and drool have dripped down from the canine's mouth and puddled on her skin. Approving, James gives Padfoot a nice scratch behind the ears. Then he gets an idea: he removes his cock from Lily's mouth only long enough to scoop up some of the dog saliva from her back with his finger. He promptly jabs the glob in her mouth.

"Lick it," he orders. "That's it, whore. Suck."

"M _mmm_." The perverted bird laps it up, tongue swirling about his finger. Just as James knew she would.

Kinky little slut. "You fancy being a real bitch, don't you?" he asks. "Like having a dog fuck you like you're just an animal in heat? Eating his drool? Taking his cum?"

"Yes, yes, _yesss._ " She pants harder, lowering onto one elbow now as the other arm reaches beneath her body to furiously frig her own clit. Her voice is soft, jittery. "L-love it. Love being a bitch. L-love being your whore. Mmm… _more._ "

"Tell me how it feels."

"I… _ugh._ More…more… _more_ …"

James slaps her face with his dick, then shoves it down her throat. "Don't make me ask you again."

He pops his cock back out and Lily whimpers lustily before she starts babbling. "S-so good! Ooh, he's so fucking big and he got me so wet earlier, licking up and down my pussy with his long, rough tongue… _mmm._ Then when I was nice and slick, h-he's mounted me so h-hard, and— _aggh,_ yes! _Yes!_ —shoved his doggy cock right in. I love being a b-bitch, on my knees, letting him pound my pussy. His big, big doggy cock up my pussy, fucking me so good, _oh god_ —"

She gives another long moan, which James quickly stifles with his cock again. Lily seems to grow abruptly too tired from the fucking and talking to manage the sucking as well, so James uses her mouth like a cunt, an equally satisfying hole. As Padfoot fucks and Lily continues to flick her sensitive nub, James keeps one hand in Lily's hair and the other on his balls, massaging his way closer to the brink.

"Fuck her harder, Padfoot," he hisses, getting a bit winded now too. "Fill her with canine cum. Knot in her."

Lily groans wantonly at that, and the black dog gives James a very human look of gleeful determination. James pulls his cock out of Lily's mouth and leans back so he can watch the show. He reckons they're edging closer and closer to the finale now. Padfoot is slamming into Lily so forcefully that she's drooped mostly to the carpet now, her rounded arse the only thing still arched in the air for the dog's pleasure. Her cheek and tits are plastered against the floor, chaffing against the rug as she rocks. Her hips move as much as they can onto the animal behind her. She moans out a stream of happy filth as James grabs his spit-slicked cock and slowly strokes himself off to her words.

"Uugh…uugh…ahhh, Padfoot, yeee-sss. Mm…m-make me your bitch. Harder, _harder._ Merlin, _fuck_ , I love your cock. Your huge, filthy, dog cock. Make me cum. Dump your dog load into my pussy and make me cum—oh, oh, _god!"_

James sees the moment it happens—Lily lets off a familiar cry, her whole body trembling, withering helplessly against the floor. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth. She cums with what he assumes is her usual gushing of the cunny, and Padfoot gives a few closing thrusts before ploughing into her one final time. With a long dog howl, he freezes atop her. He pants sloppily, more animal drool pooling onto Lily's back. He looks dazed. He growls.

"Ooh, I feel it. _Fuck,_ fuck, I feel it! Knot in me, baby. Cum in me." Lily squirms happily. " _Yes_. Ooh, yes, cum in me! Dump it in me!"

Padfoot lets out a keening whimper, shaking. James can't stifle a groan himself as he furiously wanks his cock and envisions Lily's pussy being flooded with animal cum.

"That's it, baby," she coos. "Fill me up. Oooh, feels so _good._ "

Merlin, he loves his slut of a girlfriend. The beautiful, messy, clever, perverted whore that is Lily Evans.

James is still rock-hard and slowly wanking a few minutes later when an exhausted Sirius goes flaccid enough to transform back into a human. His mate's long black hair is plastered with sweat. His nude body is damp and heaving. His cock—impressively long and thick, even as a human—droops against his stomach. He has a satisfied look about him and—after giving James a sharp, smug smile—he nudges Lily's still limp body until she flips onto her back. Her big tits move up and down as she pants, and Sirius maneuvers her limbs until she's facing James. His mate grabs one of her legs and splays it outward, so James can see the glorious, cum-filled mess Padfoot's made of her. Lily's pussy is practically dripping with her own juices and the dog cum.

"Not too bad," Sirius observes proudly.

James's grin widens. "We can do better."

He moves quickly—rolls back up to his knees, shimmying his trousers and pants lower down his legs. He doesn't hesitate, just grabs his cock and lines it up with Lily's still sopping pussy, shoving inside.

" _Fuck_!" she cries.

"My turn," James says.

Lily—always keen, but exhausted—lets out a breathy laugh. "Mmm— _ah!_ You do…love your sloppy seconds."

James grabs a pink, pebbled nipple, giving it a pinch as he slams into her.

"Have to get used to it, being with you," he says, "You've constantly got someone's load in there."

Lily laughs again, which quickly turns into a moan as James continues thrusting into her. _Fuck,_ this is what he's been waiting for. She is supremely sensitive, and he's been teasing himself for what feels like hours. He can feel the mess Padfoot left inside her, but Lily is exactly right: he loves the feel of another man's cum inside her, on her; loves knowing that she's been letting herself be used but always— _always —_ ends up back with him. He gets a better hold of her tit and then leans down, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he kisses her, rough and possessive.

She seems to get her second wind after James finds a good pace. The heel of one of her feet comes to rest on his arse, prodding him on. He knows she loves it when he rides her with long strokes, so he tries to slow down only enough to get a better, smoother rhythm. She hums her appreciation, one hand lifting to rake through his hair. She scratches and pulls, and the pinprick sensations of pain shoot a pleasurable zap straight down to his balls.

This was never a shag that was going to last long—he's too revved from the dog show—but he wants to at least get her to cum…even if her proper punishment for her impatience earlier might be denying her release now.

James considers it. It might prove interesting.

He's still pumping and considering when he feels a sudden wetness probing at his arsehole.

"Oi!" He jerks his head around to find Sirius kneeling behind him, one of his long-fingered hands stroking his own already half-erect cock. The other is toying spit-slicked digits around James's back hole. "Already? You take a potion or something?"

"What can I say?" Sirius continues his fondling, but also grabs his wand off the ground and performs a quick lubrication spell. "You two can't fuck without me."

"Bugger him good and quick, Sirius," Lily orders, heels slipping down. "Then I want you both to pull out and give me a proper coating."

Sirius quirks a questioning eyebrow at James, who instantly feels the telling pull in his balls at the image. Merlin, he'd love nothing more. Lily covered in cum was one of his very favorite sights. But getting it from both sides does not bode well for his own longevity.

"I won't last long," James warns.

Sirius nods, and skillfully eases his cock into James's tight hole. His face scrunches, almost as if in pain. " _Fuck…_ Good thing. Me, either."

James feels the full press of Sirius's hips, of his cock, a moment before Sirius slams all the way inside. James hisses, sucking in a breath at the burning, pressured invasion that causes him to tighten up and groan. Sirius does not fuck slow or gentle. Without preamble, he begins to pound. It's little less than a miracle that he's managed to get hard again so quickly, but fuck be damned if James doesn't love it. The cock now ploughing in and out of his lubricated arsehole is as stiff as granite, as hot and painfully pleasurable as any of the other dozens of times Sirius has bottomed out inside of him. (James has never minded a good buggering once in a while, especially when he's sandwiched between Sirius and Lily.)

Sirius's sudden humping has nudged James back into Lily again. She smiles blissfully below him—the only thing she loves more than watching Sirius fuck James while James fucks her is being double-teamed by them both herself (…maybe later?)—and her hands move from James's hair, downward. One pinches and pulls at her pointy nipple, massaging her tits, while the other drops to her clit to rapidly flick. James eases out of her as Sirius wretches out of him and they find a steady, furious pace.

"Take it," Sirius grunts, spreading James's arse wider as he thrusts. "Merlin, you're tight."

James clenches his muscles. "You love it."

" _Agh…_ Not as much as you." Sirius's heavy sack slaps James's arse cheeks.

"Fuck you—"

"Fuck _me_ ," Lily interrupts, never to be left out. "Shut it, both of you. We all know you both like me best. Now hurry _up_."

James is happy to oblige. Sirius, too. They all hurry, in the best, roughest way possible.

"Mmmm— _ye-sss_. Like that. Just like that." Lily frigs herself harder between them. "T-that's— _ohhh._ P-pound me. Fuck me. I-I need you to cum. Please please _please_ , all over me— _yes!_ "

James grins as he finds a sweet spot. He hits the angle again, and she squeals.

"Tell me where you want it," he orders. "On your face? Your tits? In your hair? Dripping all over so you can lap it up with those whore lips?"

Both Sirius and Lily moan at the suggestions. James grins as Sirius fucks harder— _Merlin_ —and Lily is nodding mindlessly.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ," she chants. "All over. _All over._ "

"Slut," Sirius grunts, bottoming hard in James again. "She'll take it anywhere. From anyone."

Lily cries more _yes, yes, yes,_ while James feels the sweat begin to form on his forehead. It's beginning to be too much—the slick, sloppy slide of his cock in and out of Lily's cum-soaked velvet warmth; the hard, piercing jabs of Sirius's cock inside his rectum.

He's in heaven. Sick, twisted, perverted heaven.

He picks up his speed, no longer caring what strokes Lily prefers or how Sirius's cock slips in and out. James closes his eyes and pumps his hips the way _he_ wants, the way that makes his muscles tense, and his balls tighten, and his cock feel ready to burst. He keeps it up for longer than he expects, caring only about his own pleasure as Sirius snarls behind him and Lily urges them further to, "Keep going— _oh god —_ fuck me. _Fuck me._ Make me cum. Cover me in cum. I need— _Oohgodohgodoh—"_

Her orgasm clamps James's cock hard, clenching and retracting, and he sees stars.

"Ready?" Sirius mutters behind him, bucking into James one last time.

James gazes down at Lily, skin so red and damp, so ready to be theirs.

He pulls out of her as Sirius pulls out of him, and the girl is already panting for it. She scrambles up, arching her chest and face fervently as James and Sirius move to either side of her. Her lips spread, green eyes blinking, and James's hand jerks furiously up and down his glistening cock, still wet from her juices. Across from him, Sirius does the same, and James grins as his mate snarls down at Lily.

"Ready for this, whore?" Sirius wanks himself quicker, and James's eyes rove between the sight of his friend's bobbing bulbous head and thick balls, to Lily below: eager, deliciously sexy, and impatiently waiting.

"Cover me," she says, and her soft, breathy words are the last trigger James needs. "Cover me in it. All over. However you want."

" _Fuck!_ " James shouts as his cum spurts out in quick jets.

The first lands on her cheek, the second on her tits.

"Open your mouth," Sirius barks sharply, grabbing a fistful of Lily's hair and jerking her around just in time for the first rope of his cum to stripe her face. It drips down her nose. Her mouth immediately opens, and Sirius jerks a few lines into her waiting mouth with a feral sound, letting the white collect on her tongue. The glorious spectacle is James's final undoing, and he unleashes his last bits of spunk onto her chin and chest. Sirius still has a better angle, and cums like a hose besides—he covers her face properly, smirking as he spatters drippings in her hair, down her forehead, and around her mouth.

"That's right," he grunts, eyeing the vision of a cum-drenched Lily below. "Exactly how a slut's meant to look."

Lily giggles, swallowing the load, then lapping up the rest of the cum around her lips. James wipes his still leaking cockhead across her cheek, and Lily turns to it, giving the withering appendage a hasty cleaning with her cum-stained mouth.

Sirius uses his prick to rub some of the cum streams deeper into her skin, like a slutty lotion. Knowing Lily, she won't clean it off for ages.

Lily laughs again, and nuzzles both their cocks.

"I love Friday afternoons," she says.


End file.
